


挪威的森林

by Keamperia_Anderson



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keamperia_Anderson/pseuds/Keamperia_Anderson
Summary: “在你心中总会有一片无人问津的森林。”
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Estonia/Finland (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. If I Die

**Author's Note:**

> 使用早期中文同人名，可能有轻度令人不适的描写。

人在那一瞬间真的可以回想起很多事情。

比如那时火车在下个瞬间就会将他碾成两半，丁马克想起了，他为数不多一件未曾与诺威说到的事。

——我的挚友你知道吗，我很怀念我们两个人一起在那片森林铁轨旁看火车的日子。

但，究竟是怀念那段时光，还是怀念时光里的你，我记不太清了。或许两者兼有吧，又或许它们本来就是包含关系。

那时候丁马克还是个小孩，诺威也还是个小孩。他们站在铁轨旁那间木屋外，火车经过的时候，丁马克会一边捂住耳朵一边兴奋地尖叫；诺威则斜眼看着他，满脸都写着两个大字：幼稚。

其实那段铁轨早就废弃了，与铁轨一起消失的还有你。我的诺威，诺子，挚友，兄弟……

* * *

如果我死了，你会难过吗？

第一次这样问他，好像是一个雨天。丁马克在和诺威从森林当中穿过去的时候，感觉世界很快就会在眼前生生破碎。

森林的对面是群山，那里大雾弥漫。像遥远东方的水墨画一样，在山尖上晕染开，盖住它的头顶。丁马克从来没有去过那些群山，森林里的孩子都没去过。像他们这样来到铁轨旁，已经是孩子们能到达的最远方了。

当然，除了贝瓦尔德。可能还要除了提诺。贝瓦尔德曾经仗着家里大人不管，用一个周末带着提诺私奔（孩子们这样形容它）到了某座山上又安全返回。从此他们的事迹在森林中广为流传。

当然，没有人敢直视着贝瓦尔德那常年黑着的脸问他“能讲讲你们那次爬山的经历吗？”，于是提诺成了所有细节的来源。

那个雨天，丁马克将他听到的所有都原封不动地转述给了诺威——说是“原封不动”或许有些不贴切，毕竟即使是在背课文的时候，丁马克也忍不住要带几个自己的语气词。

他的结论是：“诺子，哪天我们也去爬山吧！”他指的是另外一座山，比贝瓦尔德和提诺爬过的更危险。他总喜欢在除了学习以外的每一个场合，有意无意地与贝瓦尔德较劲。

“是你，不是‘我们’。这种事情不要扯上我。”诺威答道，神情依旧是那样淡漠，眼中的光似乎从未亮起。

雨仍未停歇。诺威站在木屋里，而丁马克撑伞站在外面，倚着一扇破旧漏风的窗户对诺威说那些话。雨滴一颗接一颗从短小的屋檐滑落，掉在伞面上，或许这样的天气更适合怀念。

他能感受到诺威对这种无厘头行为的嫌弃已经溢于言表了，说实话他也搞不清，自己为什么永远喜欢屋子外面胜过里面。

“之前就有人因为爬那座山死了，别告诉我你不知道。”诺威的嗓音和雨滴拍打伞面的声音混杂在一起，听着有些失真，“我还不想死。”

“那如果死掉的是我，你会难过吗？”丁马克突然蹦出这个念头，穿越一切障碍从他嘴里脱口而出。

“到那时候，你……会为我哭吗？”

“不会，你太烦人了。”

丁马克不知道这句“你太烦人了”到底是在阐述理由还是单纯作为一个诺威和他对话时的口头禅，他比较希望是后者。很简单啊，谁无端听到这样的问题都会以为只是随口一问的玩笑话。

* * *

你瞧，我真是个乌鸦嘴。现在我果真快要死了。

那么……你会知道吗？如果你知道了，你会不会难过？你会不会为我哭？你会不会在许多年后的某个时刻突然又想起我？

念想一波接一波涌来，丁马克不禁怀疑换作其他人脑容量应该直接爆炸。又或许只是他太独特，话唠属性到了这时还要发挥一下作用。

——那个带着水手帽的男孩，安全了吧？

——诺威，你现在在哪里呢？

你对你现在身边的人们说起过我吗？你给了我一个怎样的名分，是朋友，或者只是“许久不见的老同学”？

还有，其实我很好奇你未来的恋人会是什么样子。

因为啊……

思绪突然间被粗暴地打断，迟来的疼痛毫不留情于脑海中被引爆。腰部往下，已像是全然不复存在似的，但痛觉仍在毫秒之内轻易腐蚀掉了每一根神经。

再也看不见。再也听不见。惟残留一缕风挟裹着浓稠的血腥撞入鼻腔。

他所能做的最后一件事，是拼命让那句被抽离的话重新回到脑海中。假使这也可以留下，那么将会是：

诺威，我喜欢你，直到现在依旧喜欢着你。


	2. 森林迷宫

我们行至如今，究竟抛却了多少回忆？

——这时候丁马克还活着，他十一岁。他的挚友诺威十二岁。

夜晚依旧冰冷，窗帘被风吹得鼓起来，如同恐怖电影里上演的那样。不过诺威敢打包票，如果真的有小孩被吓到了（不是他，尽管他还没有脱离小孩的范畴），那也一定不会是因为吹动白色窗帘的一阵阵幽风，而是突然出现在窗帘背后的人影、以及——

“嗨兄弟，我来找你了！”像这样的一声大吼。伴随着映入眼帘的，是丁马克那显著的刺头。

诺威只是淡淡说：“小声点，旁边他们还在睡觉。”

“好的！”显然丁马克完全没有做到。

“有什么事赶紧说，别浪费时间。”

“诺子你现在有时间吗？不如我们去铁轨那边探险吧！”

那个年龄的丁马克总是有无数奇怪的想法，但每一次陪他一起实现那些想法的人都只有诺威——嘴上不住地说着“为什么我会同意这么蠢的计划”的诺威。

而这是第一次。他们都没功夫去想以后是否还会有第二次、第三次，甚至更多。诺威在睡袍外裹了一件披风就被丁马克拽着出了门。一路上两人走的净是偏僻小道，丁马克说这样可以更快到达森林边缘。

也不知道他都是从哪里发现这些路的。不知道他怎么会想到大半夜的跨越大半个小镇来找自己，不知道自己怎么就会在失眠的半夜同意跟他一起做这些无聊的事。

那只手原本捏着诺威的袖子，后来被甩开了。但他仍然跟随前面人的脚步，时快时慢，慢下来就是在看周围的景色。丁马克连提灯都带上了，不得不说准备工作做得十分充足。

小道旁边的草丛中传来沙沙的响声，一开始他们以为是野生动物，毕竟会在这个点跑出来的人大概只有他们俩了吧。直到听见断断续续的歌声。

“Salivili hipput tupput tapput～appyt tipput hilijalleen！……”

总觉得这声音有些耳熟。

草丛又沙沙沙地晃动了几下。借着提灯和月亮从树枝缝隙中吝啬投下来的那么一点光亮，诺威先是看到一只手臂，然后看到了躺在那里的整个人。

“提诺。”叫出那人的名字。虽然听上去一如既往淡定，诺威其实是感到些许惊讶的。

“诶？”提诺立刻从放空的状态中回过神来，“诺威，丁马克！你们怎么也来了？”

“我们打算去铁轨那边，要不要一起？”丁马克抢着答道，他好像又强行把自己的意志加给了诺威。（是“你”，不是“我们”。）

“我还是不去了。这里就挺好的，我是说……我好像比较喜欢，躺着？”

“那太可惜了。不过，明天见！”

月亮已经爬过了天的半边。

* * *

他们在铁轨旁等待了大约一个小时，才终于看到有辆绿皮火车喘着气经过又离开，对这座建在森林里的小镇没有任何留恋。丁马克扫兴地说要继续等，诺威说你要是不回家我就先走了，丁马克只好带着他原路返回。

临别时丁马克问：“诺子，下次我来找你的时候，你还会跟我一起出来吗？”

“不会。”

诺威一直在撒谎。这是第一次，然后有了第二次、第三次，以及更多。他总是喜欢说着再也不和你一起出来了，同时一次又一次跟着丁马克去到月光下的铁轨旁。

总有一天这些火车会在小镇上停留更长的时间，说不定这里还会在某一天成为列车的终点站呢！丁马克总是像这样说道。无可救药的乐观。

及至两人在木屋里说着远处群山的那个雨天，看铁轨的“传统”已持续近一年了。这时他们即将小学毕业，诺威十三岁，丁马克十二岁，他们对话的主角——提诺和贝瓦尔德，也是一个十二岁一个十三岁。

丁马克的开场白很直接：“诺子你听说了吗？就是贝瓦尔德和提诺‘私奔’的那事。”

“我知道。”说到底显得那么神秘又遥远的名词，实质只是一次心血来潮的爬山而已。或许是提诺和贝瓦尔德平日里总成双成对地出现，嘴碎的男同学们明面上不说，但私下里已经有里至少七八个版本关于两人的段子。

诺威也知道丁马克并无恶意，只是在试图用这样一种稚气的方式来获得面对自己假想敌的精神满足。

直到又过去一年，丁马克学着镇上某些大人说，“没想到酒鬼和瘾君子生出来的孩子也能考上大学啊。”话音未落，脸上已经多出了一个红印，是妈妈打上去的。

妈妈总要让他记住，哪些话是即使周围所有人都在说而你也不能说的。

那个夏天，贝瓦尔德的姐姐考入了卡罗琳斯卡医学院，在小镇上引起不小的轰动。有人称赞她的才能，可更有人质疑其幕后是否另有隐情，毕竟这是能拯救他们枯燥生活的东西。

可贝瓦尔德本人还是照样在平静中度过每一天，对于众说纷纭的议论全然置之不理。有次提诺准备和一个嘲讽他们家庭情况的人公开叫板，被他劝回去了。

丁马克和诺威仍然会时不时就在夜里去看铁轨，然后从某一天开始，他们再也没有遇到躺在草丛里却不数星星的提诺。

最终诺威也没能完全弄明白提诺到底都在想些什么。丁马克眼里的诺威是神秘的代名词，可在诺威眼里，提诺才是象征着一切未知的人。

* * *

那晚好像是我最后一次看到提诺在半夜时分出门。

提诺家和贝瓦尔德家挨着，而我家在他们对面不过十几米的地方。那天我照例站在窗台前，十月夜晚先是迎来电闪雷鸣，一年当中最后一场风暴在此释放出它的所有能量。雷与电渐息之时，丁马克依旧没有来，我却看到了提诺跌跌撞撞地走出院子。

当时我只以为他又要去草丛里，但他却走向贝瓦尔德家。站在台阶最上一级想要敲门，最终还是收回手。我们就这样一个人看着一个人不知多久，提诺回家了。

这一带的路灯总是忽明忽暗，也从来没有人管过，他们不知道还能找谁。

提诺的衣领被粗暴地撕扯开，裂缝延伸到胸口下。单层布料再也遮不住身上星星点点的痕迹，还有暗红色水滴沿着小腿一直流淌到地面。

实在是太久远了，我只记得这些。

重新亮起的路灯让他看上去不再诡异，但那些光从不曾照到他的背后。


	3. Romeo & Juliet

学校从来没有认真考虑过像《罗密欧与朱丽叶》这样的话剧是否适合让初中二年级的学生来表演。但总之演员招募开始在年级里进行了。

丁马克试图说服诺威陪他一起去报名，这次诺威拒绝的理由充分且令人信服：剧组显然不需要一个全程面瘫只会捧读的演员。当然后来贝瓦尔德的事就要另提了。

丁马克申请到的是凯普莱特这个角色，提诺被投票选去演罗密欧，而扮演朱丽叶的女孩在正式登台前不久突然请了长期假。话剧负责人——名叫伊丽莎白的学姐，当机立断找来了一个替补。

于是场面一度变得十分奇妙，丁马克甚至无法想象她用了些什么手段才达成目标，犹豫再三，最终还是顶着强烈的不可思议走上了舞台。 本来诺威没有打算认真看，即使他坐在第一排中间这样的黄金座位。可是当朱丽叶出场时，周围人群的轰动说明了这其中显然有一些不可思议的事情。

首先，这个“朱丽叶”戴眼镜；其次，她的身高快要超过罗密欧了；最后，她的胸平坦得……实在不像是个女孩子。 诺威自认为视力还算不错，他细细打量台上那个“朱丽叶”一番，又环顾四周，唯独缺少了某个应该出现在观众席的身影。于是他大胆得出了一个结论。

结论在朱丽叶开口的时候便被证实了。变声期男孩子独有的低沉嗓音一出来，先前营造出的所有悲剧气氛就瞬间毁于一旦。观众席集体爆发出的笑声再也收不住。

——没错。这个临时的“朱丽叶”，就是贝瓦尔德。那一年他和提诺还差不多高。

情节来到了高潮部分，罗密欧站在假死的朱丽叶的“尸体”前面。念完台词之后，他俯身靠近躺着那人的脸庞。不，并没有靠的很近，甚至唇与唇之间的空隙就连坐在最后一排的人也能看出。

观众席一片哗然。伊丽莎白学姐不知何时跑到了观众席来验收成果，运转到这一幕时她明显也很惊讶，自言自语道：“借位借得太远了——不对，问题不在这里。但是不应该啊……”

她的每一个字都精准传入了邻座诺威的耳中。诺威依稀记得这位学姐好像是以某种奇特爱好而闻名，确切一点就是，她对于男生和男生之间的“特殊关系”看得比谁都准。

诺威不知道学姐又看出了些什么，只能想：如果前面那些都是预期效果，最后结尾这里倒显得缺些力度。他清楚，两个人真正亲上的话观众会笑的更厉害。

伊丽莎白学姐的眼光的确独到，但与纵观全局之间仍差着无数个秘密。那些是真正意义上的秘密，钥匙早已腐烂在当事人身体中。

* * *

其他演员都换完衣服回家了，后台只剩下提诺和贝瓦尔德。后者还穿着戏服却摘掉了假发套，显得不伦不类。他其实想问在提诺和那个请了假的女孩排练最后一场戏的时候，是不是每次也都会借位接吻借得夸张。可所有的话语都消失在齿间。

率先打破这沉默氛围的还是提诺。他问：“贝瓦，你对未来有什么打算吗？”

一个突兀的、前言不搭后语的问题。 没等回答，提诺又自顾自地说：“反正我是想以后去外面生活。”

“我也是。”或许从这一刻他开始真正将提诺视为同类，都是在对自己的家庭彻底失望后想要离开、要看看更远的世界、要出人头地。

他记起一个约定，“我们都会走出这里的，到那时候我就在卡罗琳斯卡医学院等你。”

这个约定如今已实现了一半。

“你想去哪里？”

“其实我还没决定好啦！要不然跟着你？总之我是一定要离开的，就算出去之后不继续上学也好……”

戛然而止。提诺未说完的话不像是在卖关子，而像是一个暗示，暗示着那些绝不可说给任何人。尤其是贝瓦尔德。

“那么，我们一起去瑞典吧。”

仿佛眼前已展现出一副未来的蓝图，那里什么都有，也有彼此。他甚至开始幻想两人恰如罗密欧与朱丽叶一般的逃亡。

但可惜，他知道的事情果然还是太少了。

他只知道大约两年前提诺的母亲再嫁，他对提诺的继父不甚了解，唯一印象是普通。提诺的母亲时常不在家，他们家里的事务就由那个男人主管。

而他不知道的，例如数月前某个晚上从隔壁那家传来细微的抽泣声、反复迟疑后最终还是淹没于沉寂的门铃。

例如提诺在后台没有说出口的话语。

——我不能再待在这里了，我会疯的。

——知道吗，最后那一场吻戏我本想直接亲上你，然后再装作无辜的样子说不好意思我忘了借位。可是你看，我果然没有这个资格。

* * *

随后八年级迎来了暑假。最后一节课，无所事事的老师想到一个消磨时间的好方法，他让同学们写一封信。写给谁都无所谓，写什么内容、写多长也无所谓，只要符合课堂上教的格式。美其名曰“巩固这学期学过的知识”。

毫无疑问，丁马克那封信的收信人是诺威。信的开头这样写道：

_我亲爱的挚友诺威： 记得我们第一次见面是在五年级学校拆班重组后的教室里。说实话，第一次见到你的时候，我就觉得你很特别，和其他人都不同……_

后来诺威发现信的最后一行上方有被重重划掉的几个单词。如果他精通痕迹鉴定学，他或许可以看出原本在那里写着的是“jeg elsker dig”。

丁马克写信的时候，无端想起来在他刚上学那会儿发生的一件事。他在书柜前搜寻绘本故事，突然眼前一亮，举着其中一本去找妈妈：“妈妈你看，这本书的封面有拼写错误哎！”

那时老师留的唯一一项作业，便是寻找生活中的拼写错误。

“这里，”他指着封面那个心形图案的中间，“本来应该是jeg elsker deg，他们给写成了jeg elsker dig！”

妈妈低头看过后笑了：“那不是错误，那是另一种语言。”那是他们的母语。

丁马克还不太懂。他从记事起就住在这里了，对于故乡的记忆几乎为零。妈妈说，我们离故乡并不远，它就在这个国家隔着一片海的彼岸。可是丁马克连海也没有见过，在他记忆中每天的生活全是森林。

那大概是他对途经森林的火车感兴趣的开端吧，总幻想着火车上会有那么一位乘客，还带着来自海对岸国度的风。

而且说来……两国的语言真的好像，差点像到互为方言的程度了。

这样想着，不知不觉中“jeg elsker dig”的字样已跃然纸上。天哪，我在写什么？！丁马克赶紧涂掉了它们，补上正常无比的结尾（“ _我们一直都是挚友哦！_ ”），这封信就算完成了。

最后班里只有两个人把信交了出去。一个是丁马克，另一个是提诺，他在信封上贴了大面值邮票，也不知是要寄给谁。

丁马克在信里还试图显得很有文采，他将诺威的眼睛形容成“欧石楠盛开的荒野”，这是他想了将近半节课的比喻。他期待得到称赞，可是诺威只读完了开头。

那不是我们的第一次见面。诺威想道。

事到如今不得不提及在他们相遇之前发生的一件事。湖水、鹅卵石、蓝紫色的眼睛，那是一切被扭转的开始。


	4. 冰之船

对于诺威而言，最黑暗的夏天在十岁时降临。

那件事发生的时候，他们还只是同校同学，不是同班。森林里有个湖泊，诺威不知道它究竟有多深，因为后来他再也没有靠近过它。

当时学校刚放暑假没多久。大人们还在上班，诺威带着弟弟艾斯兰来到了湖泊边。艾斯兰六岁，正值好奇心爆棚的年龄。虽然平日里不太喜欢和人交流，此时却跃跃欲试地卷起裤脚，走向湖泊。

诺威坐在旁边的石块上。从图书馆借来的书马上就到期了，得抓紧时间看完。余光瞥到艾斯兰的行动，只是提醒了一句：“别走太远。”

“知道了。”

要是在句末加上哥哥这个称呼就好了。诺威想着，继续投入书中的世界。那本书讲的正是一对兄弟之间的故事，父母明显更喜欢弟弟，可数十年间兄弟俩竟从未有过隔阂。诺威看得羡慕，甚至奢望自己和艾斯兰也能够永远如此。

过了一会儿，诺威似乎听到湖面激起了一大片水花。Ice还挺爱玩的，他想道。

当最后一个单词从眼前跳开，他准备对弟弟说，“回家了。”

但是他没有。

因为水面上已经看不到艾斯兰的身影。

接下来他好像是一步一步慢慢朝湖边靠近，走到某一点时他停滞原地，再也无法向前。

湖水很清澈，透过它们能看到湖底的每一颗鹅卵石。当然，还有躺在鹅卵石上的那个小男孩。

艾斯兰还睁着眼睛，不时有游鱼从他头顶经过。

诺威在湖边站了很久很久，直到被路过的大人发现。大人们将艾斯兰从湖底捞上来，再转身想要问他是哪家的孩子时，先前站在湖边的人早已不见了踪影。

那天之后，诺威开始失眠。

他其实在害怕睡觉。甚至每每到了黑暗中，眼前便会浮现弟弟的那双蓝紫色眼睛，无悲无喜，就那样圆睁睁看着他，仿佛在问：你为什么不来救我？

哥哥，我真的好怕。可是你为什么没有来呢？

**为什么？**

* * *

诺威不确定他的同学们更加讨厌他是否是因为这件事，但他们一定都听说过了。

进入同一间教室里关上门，就是以班级为单位的世界。班与班之间基本上互不理睬，在一个班内部你永远想象不出会发生些什么。

再开学时诺威几乎每天都能听见类似的窃窃私语：“看见没，那个就是害死了自己弟弟的人。”

与之相比，无休止的孤立与破坏都显得像是附赠品。

如此慢慢累积，最后一道防线先是出现了小小的裂缝，然后越来越深，直到再也无法承受的那一天。

洪水终于决了堤。

星期五下午的大扫除正在进行之时，窗外的雨滴开始从屋檐边缘滑落，一颗接一颗织成了帘子。

诺威去走廊上倒完垃圾回到教室，老师已经宣布可以放学了。教室里的人纷纷拿起准备好的雨伞离开。诺威看向自己的抽屉，原本放在那里的伞已然变成两样东西：光秃秃的骨架和一团被剪烂的塑料布。

一瞬间所有的力气仿佛被抽空了，连质问“是谁干的”都再也做不到。

那把伞上的图案是艾斯兰在学校手工课画的。去年诺威过生日时，父母一如既往地用比平日稍多些的零花钱打发他走。晚餐过后，艾斯兰走进房间，那出那把伞，脸颊红彤彤的。

“生日快乐……哥哥。”

诺威带着那把伞的残骸来到学校后面的河流旁。轻轻松开手，破碎的纪念品便落进流水顺流而下，越来越小。

他知道接下来自己该做些什么。他要跳进这条河里，让所有人都以为他只是去追回那残骸，而实际上他连最基础的游泳都没学过。

他很快就能完成……

“嗨同学你怎么站在这儿，没带伞吗？”身后突然响起一个陌生的声音。

诺威的计划瞬间被彻底打乱。下一秒已经有伞撑开在他上方，先前那声音的主人梳着格外显眼的刺头，极认真地注视着他：“同学你看，现在雨下得挺大的，需不需要我送你回去——对了你家在哪个方向？”

“不用了，我自己能回家。”诺威移开视线。

“那怎么行啊会感冒的！或者，你可以到我家里待一会儿？”

淅淅沥沥的雨仿佛永远不会停。两人头顶这把伞不大，至少不像是能装下两个十岁孩子的大小。他们挨得很近，诺威甚至听得见身旁那人的呼吸声。

心中萌发出一种莫名的恐惧。他感觉自己就像初形成的泡沫，膨胀着、漂浮着，直到彻底破灭的那一刻……

于是诺威逃走了。听上去很无法理解，但他的确逃走了，沿着河岸一路小跑着回到家。他没有看到那个仍举着伞的男孩后背已经湿透。

推开家门时已经是晚餐时间，他发觉自己高估了父母的反应。他们没有问伞的事情，甚至没有多看他一眼，只是用沉默示意他自己去厨房拿餐具。

对了，附加的还有一句，“这么大的人了竟然还把泥弄到裤子上。”

在这方面诺威很清楚他们为什么讨厌他，其实就算说恨他也不为过。想想看，一个你偏爱的孩子离去了，留下的是那个不讨喜的孩子——甚至还是罪魁祸首，你会怎么做。

有时候他能看到，从父亲的那些话中（“瞧你那脾气，等着孤单一辈子吧”），从母亲久久望着艾斯兰的照片再转头看向他的目光中，他看得懂他们的心声：为什么死掉的不是你？

为什么呢，躺在湖底的那个人不是你？

**为什么。**

* * *

又过去几个月，学校通知了“一条不幸的消息”：由于教师资源的缺乏，需要拆班重组。

诺威坐在最后一排望向窗外发呆的时候，突然被谁从背后轻轻地拍了一下。“新同桌你好！我以前是走廊那头1班的，我叫丁马克，你呢？”

他还记得这个声音，曾对他说，不如我送你回家吧？

他看到那人灿烂的笑容上方是乱糟糟的刺头。一瞬间，那个染着黑色的雨天的记忆全部翻涌上来。

然后他说，我叫诺威，一直在这个班（而且一直是最不合群的那一个）。

丁马克好像才不管他合不合群，当天就宣布了两个人从此要成为朋友。所以不久后诺威就听见前桌在午休时对丁马克说了些不在意给他听见的悄悄话。

前桌是“分尸”艾斯兰送的那把伞的主力军。他说，新来的我劝你最好少和你旁边那人打交道，他很危险哦，知道去年他弟弟是怎么死的吗——

没等诺威有什么举动，前桌的话就被丁马克打断了：“管那些有的没的做什么！我就是想和他交朋友，这有问题吗？”

他说的每一个字都清晰无比落入诺威耳中。那种莫名的恐惧又重现了，不同于对睡觉的恐惧。它们一个是面朝黑洞，另一个却是面朝太阳，光芒灼伤了眼睛，再靠近就被熔化得连自己都找不到了。

——怎么没有问题，这当然有问题啊。为什么你可以毫不在意地回击他们？

为什么像你这样美好的人，竟然真实存在于世上？

**为什么……**


	5. Million Secrets

第一场雪降临的时候，诺威“收到”了来自远方大城市的一封信。

那天有个穿明黄色制服的邮递员站在他们家门前，对着已经落了许多年灰的邮筒使劲研究着。看到诺威走近，问他：“你是这家里的吗？”后者点头，于是邮递员取下未能塞进邮筒缝中的信递过去，然后骑着车离开。

诺威并不认为会有任何人给自己写信，事实也的确如此。信封的地址处写着他家门牌号没错，可收信人处分明是提诺的名字。那么很明显，一定是写信的人粗心填错了数字，导致这载着问候的信封落到了外人手里。

偷窥同学或者邻居的秘密不是诺威会做的事，他径直走向提诺家的邮筒，将信封物归原主。在那之前他留意到寄信人的名字， **爱德华·冯·波克** 。之前从未听说过。他和提诺是什么关系？

诺威不想去管，因为根本管不了。哪怕是在许多年过去、他见到爱德华本人的时候。

现在他只能像这样看着提诺的轨迹越来越偏离小镇，然后经冬历春，又到了夏天。

在欧洲北部，夏天总是在短暂如蜻蜓点水般到访后，便立刻消失得无影无踪。暑假不会因之缩短，这是唯一令人欣慰的。

学校为了再捞一笔钱提供了暑期游泳课程，借用小镇上唯一一家游泳馆。通常训练结束的时候，距离闭馆都只有不到一个小时。

* * *

吸气。保持住。然后……下沉。头要潜到水面以下。

在一片模糊的视线中，诺威好像看到了成群的游鱼，结着队穿行在青蓝色的池水中，窗户透进来的光线折射到透明鳞片上。

一连几日皆是如此。

倏忽间它们又开始围绕同一点打着圈，中间出现了一个约莫六岁的男孩，鱼都聚集到他的头顶上方。

诺威认得男孩。

“Ice……”

就在同一刻，水从鼻腔和口腔灌入，像是要燃烧的那般灼热。水已经抵达了喉咙，很快就将攻占肺部。诺威忘记了要用脚蹬或是用手划水，他开始将泳池想象成那条学校后面的河流。

但二者终究不一样。有谁从身后抱住了他，带着他向上，冲破水面的桎梏。终于又重新得到了空气。

诺威趴在泳池边上大口咳嗽、喘气。其实不用想也知道现在这个轻轻拍着他后背的人是谁，难道除了丁马克还会有别人吗。

刚好有人在招呼丁马克：“喂，一起回家？”

“不了，我再多泡一会儿！”他答道。

那群人似是想到了什么，没有再问他，说笑着离开了。这时候再去更衣室，已经只剩下丁马克和诺威两个人。

诺威打开储物柜，里面空荡荡的。衣服不见了。数年来对于这样的“恶作剧”他早就习以为常，先前几个男同学进入更衣室前那不怀好意的笑声回荡在耳边。

他们其中的任何一个都可以是嫌疑人，但也没有任何一个可以被定罪，因为这里连摄像头都不存在。

丁马克发现后仿佛比他自己的衣服被拿走了还要生气，他找遍每一个角落，终于想起来可以去外面求助时，更衣室的大门已经在不知不觉间被反锁上。

“怎么办？我们出不去了！”

“放心，会有人来的。”

诺威知道，对于那个仍在最显眼处挂着黑白相框的家来说，自己的消失一定是无关紧要的。而丁马克就不一样了，他的妈妈发现他还没回家时，一定会向周围任何可能的人打听他的去向。

这么说，以后遇到危险的时候，和丁马克待在一起幸存的几率会比较大么。诺威自嘲般地想着，都这时候了还在考虑一堆有的没的。

夕阳沉下了地平线，黑暗一寸一寸逼近这栋建筑——门被锁上的同时，电闸肯定也被关掉了。

诺威将丁马克给的外套裹得更紧了些，坐在长条板凳上缩成一团。视觉被淹没了，听觉便补偿般地更加敏锐起来。黑暗中有丁马克为了活跃气氛强行没话找话，在他停顿的间隙还能听到老旧时钟秒针每走一格所发出的咔嚓声，以及自己那清晰可闻的心跳。

一切不知过去了多久，大约到晚上八点钟，宣告结束的是伊丽莎白学姐的声音。学姐的妈妈就在游泳馆当管理员。她用钥匙开了门，举着手电筒呼唤两人的名字。

光照到他们身上，学姐先是愣了三秒，然后情不自禁发出“诶——”这样一声长音。

她又忍不住开始浮想联翩了，但这真的不能完全怪她。刚推开门，映入眼帘的就是两个男生并排坐在一起，穿的衣服都不多，一个还披着另一个的外套。她要怎么才能装作没看见？

但学姐毕竟还是学姐，她很快就反应过来：“你们两个没事吧？大家找好久了。”

“我没事，但是诺威——他的衣服被人偷了。”丁马克好不容易平静的心情又因回想起这件事而开始翻涌。

学姐拧着眉头：“居然还能这样？”她很快跑去隔壁的救生员更衣室拿了一套制服，“我会通知老师让他们查清的，诺威你先穿这个回家吧。”

一个星期后，诺威的那些衣服在学校附近的垃圾桶旁边被找到了。没有真凶，每个可能的人都在极力否认着，而最后也找不到其它能够一槌定音的证据。事情便这样不了了之。

* * *

伊丽莎白学姐家和我家在同个方向，距离也不远。那晚回家的路上，她突然问：“据说，你和诺威经常半夜一起出门，是这样吗？”

“诶！学姐你怎么会……”

“之前排练话剧的时候提诺跟我说过。”她嫣然一笑。“年轻真好啊！永远不愁没有精力。”

说得就像自己现在已经很老了。

“你们俩关系也挺好的。”她到了家门口，我们不得不挥手道别。她最后留给我的是一个意味不明的笑容。

夏天结束，伊丽莎白学姐离开了这座森林笼罩的小镇。她扯出了一团我说不清道不明的关系线之后，在某个两分钟的停靠间隙里跳上火车，潇洒地奔向大学生活。没有更多提示。

这时候我再回想起来，她的确、当真如同各种人所说的那么神奇。轰动全校的罗密欧与朱丽叶，那是她为贝瓦尔德和提诺埋下的预言。接着就轮到我们，她强迫我正视：我一如既往地在夜晚到访你家，而你一如既往地跟随我去做那些奇奇怪怪的事，这到底可以算什么？

你也问过一个问题，却不是为了照应她暧昧的线索。你说的是：“将来我们也会像这样离开森林吗？”

如果是你的话，一定可以吧。你就像是为读书而生的，我敢说连贝瓦尔德也比不过你。

但我呢……算了，我不奢望能考上大学，尽管这意味着十八岁的分离对我们而言几乎成了注定。我只是不曾料到，在那之前我们便会遇到更大的意外与分离。


	6. 特别响非常近

我不太确定，但这姑且可以称作蝴蝶效应吧。当我发起那个提议时，怎么也不会想到那将成为我们的一次转折点。

——谁能想到一起本该隐秘腐烂的杀人埋尸案件，竟被两个中学生目击到了？

那时候我们已经十六岁，早就脱离“禁止去森林以外地方”的年龄范畴。所以假期里我带着你去了从前我一直心心念念的那座山，哦，是呀，我还没忘记曾经和贝瓦尔德比拼的誓言。

但这次代价太高了，还记得你说过有人因为爬那座山死掉了吗？当时我在想如果我们死了却不是因为爬山，那该有多差劲。

像对不起这类话说多少遍都显得苍白。明明错的只有我，为什么却连你一起也受了惩罚呢。

* * *

每每回忆这些时，丁马克最先想到的总是那日傍晚的山林有多么可怖。

正值太阳与月亮交班的时候，天空中看不见它们任何一个。树叶被风摩挲着发出沙沙声响，这里的森林不同于小镇那边的，整个呈现出一片诡异的死寂。再过许多年这里会成为人们口中的自杀胜地，不过丁马克没有机会知道了。

他接着想起的便是那个不知名男人的身影。自始至终他都没有正眼看过男人的脸，于是记忆中的面孔始终模糊。各种曾在恐怖片中出现的扭曲五官轮番登场，绵延着足以回荡至尽头的余悸。

密密麻麻的树之间罕见留出了一小块空旷地带，据说曾被用作一些无名氏的墓地。男人就在其中，弯着身子用工具努力地挖着又一个坑。他身边那具非正常死亡的尸体在这样的场合下也显得不足为奇，如果不是他后来那些动作，谁也不会觉得他在犯罪吧。

男人再次向周围望去，恰巧与丁马克四目相对，于是近乎条件反射般地抓起了挂在腰间的枪。扣动保险栓的时候，他毫不犹豫。

丁马克甚至还来不及思考这一切究竟都是怎么回事，就只感觉到有东西洞穿了左臂上方，温热的液体自那里汩汩涌出。随后他才意识到刚刚似乎有枪响。再然后，诺威不由分说拉着他转身狂奔起来。

**那好像是诺威第一次跑在他前面呢。**

枪声再次响起之前两人离开了空旷地带，第二发子弹只命中一根不听话的树枝。

按理说在森林中奔跑与探险许多年的两人不该失去方向，但终归不一样。这不是他们所熟悉的那片森林，这不是那个提着灯就可以找到回家路的森林。他们在这里兜兜转转，每一个拐点处看到的景象都似曾相识。但也正因此，那男人还没有发现他们，或许渐渐暗下来的天空起了辅助作用。

直到他们在一棵松树下停住脚步，丁马克终于恢复了痛觉，诺威也终于意识到缓缓流过他们紧握的双手的液体是什么。

诺威咬咬牙，撕掉一块衣服下摆缠在那红色液体的发源地。见状丁马克赶紧说：“我没事的，诺子……”话语还未完成却已被疼痛打断。他又继续道：“我们还是先离开这边——”

“闭嘴。”诺威笨拙地在伤口处打上结，学校里不是没教过急救措施，但演习与（在这样一个随时会丧生的情况下）实战也完全是两回事。

丁马克感受着从布料那端传来的细微颤抖，一时间不知所措。他或许明白了，是他那可笑的自尊心不允许诺威看见他这样的一面。

然后，两人都听见了正在慢慢由远及近的脚步声。对视一眼，脚步声的主人简直毫无疑问。

分头跑，快！丁马克挣扎着起身之后大喊道。诺威犹豫了一下，还是听从指挥朝着与丁马克相反的方向跑去。

丁马克不知又过去了多久，再次见到太过明亮的灯火代表着他已经回到了小镇。

当他以这副破败的模样出现在家人面前时，世界已经开始天旋地转，最终说出口的只剩在脑海中反复徘徊的一句：

“诺威还在对面的山上……”

* * *

整座山都没有安装照明设施。夜幕降临，这里完全变成一片漆黑，恐惧与道路一同被无限扭曲、旋转、重叠，再拉伸。

出口在哪里？下山的路在哪里？一切仿佛都变成了无解的谜题。许久没有听见身后追击者的声音，诺威放慢了脚步，试图寻找离开的方向。可四周太黑了，朦胧的月光被茂密的枝叶挡得彻底。

不远处隐约有水在流动。他还来不及细想，脚下本该出现的土地依然变得空荡荡，他感到自己一瞬间失去了重力。再回过神来，周身已被冰冷的河水包围。

原来水流声是从这里传出的啊。诺威突然好想嘲笑自己。这样实在太傻了。去年暑假的游泳课上，他最终也只是学会了在水中乱划几下。他永远都要输给水。他做不到。

第一次，诺威清晰感受到了死亡距离自己有多么近。他现在只能尽全力透出水面，如果没有人发现他，结局可想而知。

但他还不能死，至少现在还不行。他不知道丁马克在哪里，如果被追上了呢？或者如果……他强迫自己将注意力集中在求生，试图抓住任何从身边漂过的东西。他至少要活着离开这里，他们两个才能有一丝希望。

前方是陡坡，自上而下的水流开始变湍急。在沉浮之中，诺威撞上了挡在水流中央的石块。头部一阵钝痛，眼前的景象缓缓没入漆黑。

他忽然明白了，这条河最终会经过学校后方，他会在那里找到几年前被丢弃的伞。继续顺流而下，那把伞渐渐变回了完好无损的样子。最后河流的一个分支注入森林里的湖泊，那里没了鹅卵石造就的湖底，艾斯兰还在水中挣扎着，就如同他刚才那样。

于是诺威牵起艾斯兰的手，这股力量没能将他的弟弟从水中拯救出来，反而拉扯着他向下方那深不可测的漩涡中坠落。但直到最后一刻，两人的手也紧握在一起。

从今以后不会再做噩梦了吧。也不会再害怕水了吧。

彻底失去意识之前，诺威想道。


End file.
